


Ler "A admissão" noutro mundo

by MarianaMarques



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: E mais uns quantos, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaMarques/pseuds/MarianaMarques
Summary: Sarah Bates não pode deixar de pensar no rapaz que apareceu em sua casa...





	Ler "A admissão" noutro mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Nada me pertence!!
> 
> Qualquer comentário é bem vindo...

Sarah Bates suspirou cansada, confortável contra o seu sofá enquanto o seu marido, Brian, foi-lhe fazer um chá para a dor de cabeça. Ela não pode deixar de pensar no rapaz estranho que apareceu na sua casa. Ela não fazia ideia de quem ele era mas ele parecia certo, que se ela não soubesse que ela não tinha um filho, ela teria acreditado que ele era seu filho.

  
\- Ainda a pensar no rapaz? – perguntou Brian, enquanto entregava-lhe o chá.

  
\- Eu não sei…. Ele parecia tão certo e confuso contigo… - murmurou Sarah. Quando ele disse que não era “ninguém”, a sua voz era tão certa… como se ele tivesse uma confirmação. Foi tão estranho.

  
Brian abriu a boca para dizer alguma quando um enorme flash de luz branca cegou-os e eles não estavam mais na sua sala.

  
Quando ela conseguiu ver de novo, Sarah estava na sala sem janelas com várias pessoas. Ao seu redor, os outros acordavam. Antes que alguém falasse, mais uma vez um flash de luz branca apareceu e assim apareceu também uma garota.

  
\- Olá! Sei que estão confusos por isso vou ser rápida e simples: Magia existe. Todos ou quase todos vocês, últimos dias, tiveram encontros estranhos com adolescentes – a imagem do rapaz veio-lhe á cabeça novamente – aqui nesta sala, vocês vão ler um pouco da sua história. Quando acabarem voltarei para vos levar para casa. Boa sorte. Ah… e não esqueçam de se apresentarem. – com outro flash de luz branca, a garota não estava mais lá.

  
Sarah sentiu a sua cabeça rodar. Magia era real e ela ia descobrir quem era aquele garoto. Isso era bom certo? Ela estava a tentar não entrar em pânico agora. Ao seu lado, Brian limpou a garganta:

  
\- Quanto mais depressa fizermos isto mais depressa vamos para casa. O meu nome é Brian Bates e esta é a minha esposa Sarah. Hoje um rapaz loiro estranho apareceu-nos em casa e não sabemos porque.

  
\- Certo. O meu nome é Phoebe Hartley. Eu tenho uma loja e eu não vi nenhum pirralho estranho. – declarou uma mulher morena, sentada sozinha num sofá.

  
\- Ok. Certo. O meu nome é Michael Lau e esta é a minha esposa, Nicole, a minha filha, Viv, e a minha mãe, Lily Lau. – disse um homem de aparência asiática, apontando primeiro para um mulher morena asiática, depois para uma jovem asiática gótica e depois para uma senhora de idade sem surpresa, também tinha aparência asiática.

  
\- O meu nome é Ken Ferne. Esta é a minha esposa, Kathy, e este é o meu filho, Óscar. – declarou homem careca, apontando para a senhora gorda e loira e para o rapaz sentado com eles.

  
\- O meu nome é Gary Riles. – disse um polícia também sentado sozinho.

  
\- Eu sou o Tom Conte. Esta é a minha esposa, Dee, e estes são os nossos três filhos: Vince, Pete e Sammy. – declarou um homem moreno, apontando para a sua esposa e para os três jovens sentados ao lado dela.

  
\- Bem, eu sou a Ellen O'Donnell e esta é a minha melhor amiga, Mia. – disse uma jovem com um sorriso alegre apontado para ela e para a amiga.

  
Depois das apresentações, ninguém se mexeu. Então, Mia levantou-se e pegou nos papéis para começar a ler.

  
Todos se inclinaram curiosos e Mia começou a ler

  
_Jake_

  
\- Quem é Jake? – perguntou Vince.

  
Sarah sorriu divertida e curiosa também.

  
\- Deixa a Mia ler que descobrimos todos! – respondeu Ellen.

  
Mia recomeçou.

  
_Jake saiu da cabana onde os outros dormiam._

  
\- Os outros…- interrompeu Vince, de novo.

  
\- Cala a boca, Conte. – ordenou Ellen, irritada.

  
Mia continuou.

  
_Ele não conseguia dormir. Não conseguia parar de pensar na loucura em que a sua vida se tornou._

  
\- Cara, você não diz… - comentou Pete para Vince.

  
_Começou com uma maldita viajem de estudo á porcaria da floresta que ele não queria fazer._

  
Sarah piscou. Então, eles andavam na escola… ela olhou para Brian.

  
\- Se eles andam da escola, eu nunca os vi. – declarou Mia, interrompendo-se. Os outros jovens assentiram com a cabeça.

  
\- A viajem de estudo que ele fala, é aquela ao Parque Nacional que foi adiada, certo Sr. Bates? – perguntou Sammy.

  
Brian assentiu com a cabeça e Mia continuou.

  
_Depois, o maldito Bates_

  
Sarah olhou para o marido com um sorriso nos lábios.

  
\- Acho que ele não gosta muito de ti. – brincou ela.

  
Brian olhou para ela, antes de se concentrar em Mia.

  
_colocou-o num grupo com o nerd, Andy Lau,_

  
\- Lau? – perguntou Nicole, curiosa.

  
_e o estranho do Félix Ferne._

  
\- Mais pessoas que nós não conhecemos… - declarou Vince, dramaticamente antes de levar com uma almofada na cara, atirada por Ellen.

  
\- Ferne? – perguntou Óscar, olhando para a mãe e o pai.

  
_Pelo menos, Sam, Sam Conte,_

  
\- Não sou eu! – Sammy foi rápido a dizer – Eu não os conheço.

  
_estava neste grupo, então não era uma tortura completa. Ele só queria acabar aquela viajem o mais rápido possível e voltar para casa. A sua mãe ainda estaria no trabalho mas ele queria adiantar algumas tarefas domésticas para que ela pudesse descansar…_

  
\- Ele é um bom filho. – comentou Lily Lau – Podias aprender com ele, Viv, e ajudar mais em casa.

  
Viv revirou os olhos.

  
_Obviamente, tudo correu mal._

  
Sarah não pode deixar de ficar preocupada com os garotos.

  
\- Bem. Vêm aí os podres… - murmurou Vince.

  
_Andy não tinha condição física para o longo passeio na floresta, logo ele era um peso morto a atrasá-los. Depois, o Félix perdeu o mapa, mas não antes de lhes mostrar um atalho que ele supostamente conhecia e de todos eles caírem de um penhasco._

  
Sarah soltou um suspiro de preocupação e agarrou a mão de Brian com força.

  
_Eless estavam bem mas estavam completamente perdidos._

  
\- Bem podia ser pior… - murmurou Phoebe.

  
_Logo anoiteceu e começou a chover._

  
\- Agora, Agora…

  
_Eles encontraram abrigo debaixo de uma grande árvore, onde passaram a noite._

  
_Novo dia, certo? Tudo começaria a correr bem agora. Provavelmente, alguém já estaria á procura dele e ele poderia ir para casa e esquecer aquele dia miserável, certo? CERTO?!_

  
_Errado…_

  
Sarah não pode deixar de sentir pena por “Jake”.

  
_O dia já começou estranho. O Sam, aparentemente um pesadelo quando está com fome, estava a comer uma pomada do Andy para a coceira na virilha… estranho._

  
\- Ele sem dúvida é um Conte… - murmurou Dee, olhando para o marido e os filhos.

  
_Depois mal começaram a andar, um tornado ou furacão (ele não sabia nem se importava em saber as diferenças entre ambos) começou bem na frente deles._

  
\- Cara isso é de doidos! – murmurou Vince.

  
_Eles correram como se a morte estivesse atrás deles (o que obviamente estava)_

  
\- Obviamente… - comentou Gary.

  
_e deram de cara com um doido nómada chamado Roland que os levou de volta á civilização…_

  
\- Eu conheço esse sujeito. Homem estranho, vive na floresta com as suas galinhas de estimação. – disse Sarah.

  
Ao ver a cara dos outros, ela acrescentou:

  
\- Eu faço algumas caminhadas na floresta. Encontrei-o algumas vezes.

  
Mia continuou a ler.

  
_Agora ele ia para casa, tranquilizar a sua mãe e esquecer aquela noite horrível…_

  
\- Acho que não, amigo… - comentou Sammy.

  
_Parece que ele estava sem sorte…_

  
Chegou em casa e a sua mãe não estava.

_Para ajudar, um homem que ele não conhecia estava lá. Pela aparência da casa, ele estava a viver lá. O que o deixou confuso, preocupado e irritado. Então, ele foi á esquadra da polícia para dizer que a sua mãe desapareceu. Foi estranho…_

  
Gary franziu a testa.

  
\- Na verdade, segundo Roberts, apareceu um rapaz estranho na esquadra a dizer que a mãe tinha desaparecido….

  
_Como muito estranho. Por algum motivo, o seu pai, Gary Riles, era polícia._

  
Gary arregalou os olhos.

  
\- Meu filho.. mas eu não tenho um filho…

  
_O seu pai! O seu pai falhado…_

  
\- Falhado!? Como assim, eu sou um falhado?

  
_Ele saiu dali o mais depressa possível e foi procurar a sua mãe sozinho._

  
_Esse encontro foi ainda mais estranho. Ela não se lembrava dele, quando ele se aproximou dela, ela começou a ter uma dor de cabeça estranha e ela estava casada com o Bates. O seu professor de ciências. Novamente, ele saiu de lá o mais depressa que ele conseguiu e foi á procura dos outros._

  
Sarah arregalou os olhos. Era o garoto que apareceu em sua casa. Ele achava que era filho dela e do Gary. Sim, eles saíram na adolescência mas foi só isso.

  
\- Isso é impossível! – declarou Sarah.

  
Ninguém disse nada e Mia continuou.

  
_Ele encontrou-os na rampa de Skate. Aparentemente, o que lhe aconteceu, aconteceu também._

  
_O Sam foi para casa e, como ele, a sua mãe não se lembrava dele. Além disso, os seus pais tinham outro filho que também se chamava Sam, e era um grande imbecil._

  
\- Com isso eu não discordo… - murmurou Ellen.

  
\- Ele não é nosso filho. – disse Tom – Se ele fosse, ele não se chamaria Sam também…

  
\- E eu não sou um imbecil… - rosnou Sammy.

  
_Oh... e ele também namorava com o Mia… houch._

  
\- Não mais... – declarou Mia e Sammy encolheu-se.

  
_O Andy foi expulso de casa pela sua avó e pela sua irmã, Viv, que agora era gótica._

  
Sarah olhou para a família Lau que permaneceu em silêncio.

  
_O Félix era o único feliz com as mudanças. A sua família não se lembrava dele, mas o seu irmão, Óscar, era capaz de andar._

  
\- Capaz de andar? – gritou Kathy.

  
\- Irmão? – murmurou Óscar.

  
_Ele estava confuso e ficou ainda mais quando ele descobriu que magia existia…_

  
_Magia…_

  
\- É nós também…

  
_Eles estavam num universo alternativo onde nenhum deles tinha nascido e_ ,

  
\- Bem, magia existe. A viagem entre universos é possível… - comentou Michael.

  
Sarah respirou fundo. Ela tinha um filho. De outro universo. Com Gary. E ele estava aqui. Sarah voltou a sua atenção para Mia que tinha começado a ler de novo.

  
_agora, havia um demónio restaurador atrás deles para os matar._

  
Para os matar. Sarah estava preocupada agora. Mesmo que ele fosse de outro universo.

  
_O que fosse…_

  
_Eles tinham aproveitado a cabana que o Sam e os irmãos costumavam brincar quando eram pequenos. E eles não estavam completamente sozinhos. Eles tinham a Phoebe_

  
Sarah olhou para Phoebe assim como todos.

  
\- Eu ainda não os conheço…

  
_que concordou em ajudá-los a voltar para casa se Félix encontrá-se a sua irmã, Alice, que estava desaparecida há 10 anos. É…Aparentemente, o Félix podia fazer magia…_

_Quem sabia…_

  
_Ele suspirou e olhou para o céu estrelado e fechou os olhos. Não era só a situação estranha em que estavam que o incomodava. Não era estes sentimentos…_

  
\- Oba.. Agora ficou interessante. – murmurou Ellen.

  
_Ele nunca se importou com garotas._

  
Seu filho de outro universo era gay… Ok.

  
_Ele nunca teve uma paixão por uma garota. Então, ele estava confuso (não ele não estava) com os sintomas de estar apaixonado em relação ao Félix…_

  
_Félix Ferne. O gótico._

  
Viv olhou para Mia interessada.

  
_O estranho._

  
_Se ele fosse honesto, está paixão não era repentina, mas sim uma aceitação._   
_Ele gostava do Félix. Ele era inteligente, atrevido e sarcástico. Além de que ele era bonito. Alto, cabelos escuros e olhos misteriosos.._

  
Agora Viv parecia realmente interessada e Sarah não gostou disso.

  
_Sim. Ele estava apaixonado pelo Félix e, finalmente, admitiu e aceitou. Para si mesmo, de qualquer maneira._

  
_Ele não ia contar a ninguém está pequena (grande) realização._

  
\- Oh vamos lá… - resmungou Ellen.

  
_Ele estava tão destruído que não percebeu que tinha companhia. Claro que, quando abriu os olhos, quase morreu de susto ao encontrar Félix sentado á sua frente. Obviamente, ele tinha uma imagem a defender, por isso:_

  
_\- O que é que tu queres?_

  
_Félix olhou para ele, sem se importar com o seu tom rude, e perguntou:_

  
_\- Estás bem?_

  
_Ele bufou._

  
_\- E tu importas-te?_

  
_Ele sorriu. Aquele maldito sorriso.._

  
Sarah sorriu para os papéis. Ao pensar no seu filho apaixonado.

  
_\- Mais do que tu podes imaginar…_

  
\- AAAAA… Ele também gosta dele… - guincho Ellen, obviamente, amando o drama.

  
_Jake piscou confuso e inclinou a cabeça em consideração. Seguiu-se um grande silêncio onde Félix encarou-o pacientemente._

  
_\- Não. – ele finalmente admitiu._

  
_\- Queres dizer-me o que se passa? – Félix pareceu genuinamente interessado._

  
_“Bem… Estamos num universo alternativo com um demónio assassino atrás de nós e eu finalmente admiti e aceitei o facto de que estou apaixonado por ti…” Bela confissão, certo?_

  
\- Sim. – disse Ellen. Sarah concordou com a cabeça. Ela queria que o seu filho dissesse a Félix os seus sentimentos.

  
_\- Eu só estou preocupado com o demónio. – Jake finalmente respondeu com uma meia verdade._

  
_Félix cantarolou de entendimento. Mas falou:_

  
_\- Mas há mais alguma coisa a incomodar-te. – não foi uma pergunta._

  
_Jake ficou imediatamente na defensiva._

  
_\- E como é que tu sabes?_

  
_Ele voltou a sorrir. Maldito sorriso.._

  
_\- Eu consigo saber sempre quando não estás bem. Ou quando estás a esconder alguma coisa..._

  
_\- E como?_

  
_\- Franzes as sobrancelhas e ficas imediatamente na defensiva. – a sua voz tinha um calor que Jake não entendia._

  
\- Ele sem dúvida é filho da Sarah. Não percebe que alguém está apaixonado por eles até que lho digam – declarou Brian.

  
_E Sarah corou. Sem comentários._

  
_\- Como é que sabes disso?_

  
_\- Eu passo muito tempo a observar-te… - ele percebeu o que disse – eu quero dizer..._

  
_Eles olharam-se fixamente, por um momento._

  
_\- Eu… Tu… A sério? – Jake não conseguiu manter a esperança fora da sua voz._

  
_Félix continuou a encará-lo, e esmoo que Jake não estivesse a olhar para ele, Jake sabia._

  
_\- Sim. – a sua voz pingava de honestidade – Irrita Ellen,_

  
\- Ei, parece que sou amiga do Félix no outro universo.

  
_mas eu passo os intervalos e as aulas a olhar para ti. Eu adoro os teus olhos. O teu sorriso quando estás a falar da rua mãe. Como mesmo sendo um valentão, na hora de almoço, levas o resto da equipa de futebol para o lado oposto do refeitório onde nós, os estranhos, nos sentamos, para que possamos ter um almoço relativamente tranquilo…_

  
Sarah piscou. O seu filho era um valentão. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele estava a proteger as pessoas que ele intimidava. A sua cabeça começou a doer de novo.

  
_Jake olhou para Félix impressionado (e com o rosto vermelho)._

  
_\- Sim, eu reparei nisso._

  
_Félix tomou uma respiração profunda._

  
_\- O que estou a tentar dizer é…._

  
_\- É…?_

  
_Félix ficou em silêncio e Jake encarou-o esperançoso e receoso ao mesmo tempo._

  
_\- Posso te beijar?_

  
Sarah olhou para os papéis surpresa com a pergunta.

  
\- Ahhh.. lá se foi o romantismo. – riu Pete.

  
_Jake engasgou-se ._

  
_\- O quê!?_

  
_\- Eu quero te beijar. – Félix disse devagar – Tu deixa-me?_

  
_Enquanto falava, Félix aproximou o seu rosto do de Jake. A respiração deles misturaram-se e Jake assentiu com a cabeça, incapaz de formar palavras. A sua paixão, Félix, aparentemente gostava dele também, com base no seu discurso anterior, e queria beijá-lo. Ele morreu e foi para o céu?_

  
\- Não. – declarou Pete.

  
_Jake não teve muito tempo para pensar porque, no momento seguinte, Félix estava a beijá-lo como se ele fosse o oxigénio que Félix precisava para respirar. Foi o melhor (primeiro) beijo dele._

  
_Eles separaram-se, ambos ofegantes._

  
_\- Isto…significa que…significa o…que…eu acho…- murmurou Jake._

  
\- Por favor, diz-lhe logo que estás apaixonado por ele. – comentou Óscar.

  
_\- Isto…Significa que eu gosto muito de ti e que eu gostaria muito de namorar contigo…- respondeu Félix – Isto é, se gostares de mim dessa maneira…_

  
_\- Claro que eu gosto! – explodiu Jake, mantendo a sua voz baixa para não acordar os outros – Eu não ando por aí a beijar qualquer um…_

  
\- Oh .. ele é tão fofo… - murmurou Mia e tanto Sarah como Ellen concordaram.

  
_Jake calou-se quando percebeu o que disse e ele desejou que ele não corasse tanto. Mas Félix sorria como se aquelas palavras fossem a melhor coisa que ele ouviu na vida._

_Então, Félix puxou-o para o seu colo e abraçou-o com força._

  
Sarah sorriu. Era bom ver que o seu filho, que não era seu filho, estava feliz.

  
_\- Esclarecido o facto de que ambos gostamos muito um do outro e que estamos namorando, - aqui Félix fez um pausa para confirmar, o que Jake (obviamente) fez – acho que devemos voltar para dentro da cabana e dormir um pouco…_

  
_Jake franziu a testa. Ele estava confortável abraçado ao Félix…_

  
_\- Não te preocupes… - comentou Félix contra o seu cabelo – podes dormir abraçado a mim.._

  
_Jake corou de novo mas sorriu, apertando os seus braços com força ao redor de Félix._

  
Sarah não pode deixar de pensar que eles eram muito parecidos. Ela também amava abraços.

  
_Já dentro da cabana, abraçado ao Félix, Jake dormiu bem pela primeira vez desde que está aventura começou. Eles ainda tinham um demónio assassino atrás deles e de encontrar uma maneira para voltar para casa, mas agora, ele tinha a sensação de que as coisas iam melhorar._

  
_Ele estava certo._

  
_FIM_

  
Assim que Mia disse esta palavra, um enorme flash de luz branca apareceu e cegou-os.

  
Quando Sarah abriu os olhos, ela estava com o seu chá e Brian á sua frente.

  
Nenhum dos dois (ou qualquer um que estava naquela sala) lembrava-se do que tinha acontecido.


End file.
